


O trapných chvilkách, sexy upírech a prvním polibku

by miamam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Humor, M/M, trocha toho tření, uvězněni v kumbále
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: John a Sherlock pomáhají Molly s přípravou halloweenského večírku. Oba se přitom snaží skrývat, jak po sobě děsně jedou. :) John něco plácne, což jim pak otevře dveře a vyžene kostlivce ze skříně...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	O trapných chvilkách, sexy upírech a prvním polibku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward Moments, Sexy Vampires, and a Halloween First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155210) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



John vyšplhal po rozvrzaném žebříku a opatrně na strop zavěsil papírového netopýra. Trochu do něj šťouchl, aby ho rozhoupal, spokojený, že drží na svém místě. Mrkl dolů po Sherlockovi, který se hrabal v papírové krabici, rukávy košile vyhrnuté. Měl na sobě tu fialovou, která byla skoro obscénně těsná a vykreslovala každý jeho sval a oblinu na zádech a hrudníku.

John zíral, okouzlený tou napínající se látkou a tmavými vlnitými vlasy a krásnýma rukama a jemnou šíjí. Často si takhle ukradl chvilku, přitahován, znepokojen a nejistý, co by měl udělat, nebo co Sherlock cítí anebo necítí.

Netušil, jak se k těmhle skrytým touhám postavit, kromě toho, že se někdy probouzel nadržený, s čímž se rychle vypořádal, zatímco mu hlavou běžela hrstka představ plných světlé pleti, modrých očí, dlouhých prstů a perfektních rtů, které svíraly jeho –

John se probral a odvrátil svou pozornost od Sherlocka. Narovnal netopýrovi jeho rozevřená křídla, pak si odkašlal a pokusil se myslet na něco jiného tím, že popíchl Sherlocka.

„Fakt jsem si myslel, že si budeš víc stěžovat,“ řekl. „Určitě si to ale tiše užíváš.“

Sherlock si odfrkl a vytáhl z krabice motanici Halloweenských dekorací. „Přišel jsem sem proto, že jsi mě podvedl.“

„Nepodvedl,“ namítl John a pověsil dalšího netopýra.

„Ale, skutečně? Tak já ti přečtu tu tvoji zprávu,“ Sherlock dramaticky vyndal svůj telefon a přejel na zprávy. „’St. Bart’s u Molly – přijď rychle. Vážně potřebujeme tvoji pomoc.’“

„No, potřebujeme, abys nám pomohl, abychom všechno stihli.“

„Doufal jsem v trojitou otravu,“ zamumlal Sherlock a nacpal telefon do saka přehozeného přes židli. „A ne že budu připravovat ozdoby na ubohý kancelářský večírek.“

„Ach, tyhle se tam moc hodí!” Molly přišla s tácem cupcakeů a zářivě se na Johna usmála. Na Sherlocka se usmála o poznání nejistěji. „Děkuju, že mi pomáháte. Je to všechno na poslední chvíli, ale napadlo mě, že malý večírek bude prima pro všechny, kdo musí na Halloweena pracovat noční šichtu.“

„Jsem si jistý, že nemocniční administrativa bude nadšená, až zjistí, že se v márnici podává jídlo a alkohol.“

„No, ehm,“ zakoktala se Molly. „Je to jen pro některé zaměstnance -“

„To je v pohodě,“ ujistil John Molly a střelil po Sherlockovi ocelovým pohledem. „Je to dobrý pro morálku. Krom toho si tady dole žádný pacient nemůže stěžovat, co?“

Molly se znovu rozechvěle usmála a spěchala pryč, aby připravila občerstvení.

„Nechovej se jako kretén,“ varoval John Sherlocka a posunul žebřík, aby rozvěsil šňůru oranžových světýlek.

„Pouze konstatuji očividný přestupek proti nemocničním pravidlům.“

„Říká někdo, kdo má v lednici lidské ostatky. Připomeň mi, odkud se tam vlastně vzaly?“ zeptal se John a povylezl o několik příček výš.

Sherlock se pokřiveně usmál a podal Johnovi druhou šňůru světel. Když natáhl ruku vzhůru, nemohl si nevšimnout, že Johnův rozkrok se právě nachází ve výši jeho očí. John se natáhl vzhůru, aby zavěsil světla, a džínovina tak obtahovala impozantní bouli. Sherlock se pokusil nezírat, ale nedokázal odtrhnout pohled a mysl se mu zasekla na slovech _pořádná výbava_.

Nebylo to poprvé, kdy si Johna prohlížel. Kdepak, zmapoval každý detail od hlavy až k patě, Johnovy jemné ruce a zvláštně tvarované uši a dlouhé řasy a silná stehna a, ano, i ty intimní partie, které se právě nacházely jen pár centimetrů od jeho obličeje.

Sherlock automaticky vypočítával informace o Johnově penisu – obvod, délku – prakticky cítil tu horkou tíhu ve své ruce… Občas jím otřáslo, jakou všepohlcující reakci John jeho mozku a tělu způsoboval.

Sherlock si celkem spokojeně žil bez romantických či sexuálních pletek (jsou tak zbytečné a chaotické), dokud ovšem jednoho dne John nepřikulhal do laborky. John v něm vzbuzoval nějaký druh chemické reakce, bublající míchanici touhy a potřeby, úchvatný komplexní koktejl nízkého chtíče a čistých sympatií. Je skutečně nešťastné, že o něm John takhle nikdy smýšlet nebude.

Sherlock konečně odvrátil pohled. Červenal se a snažil se říct něco neutrálního. „Myslím… že márnice je pro téma toho večírku skvělé místo.“

„Nenapadá mě žádné strašidelnější místo, co tebe?“

„Myslím, že je tu klid.“

„Jo, no, mrtví bývají celkem kliďasové.“

„A jsou zajímavější než většina živých.“

John si odfrkl a slezl ze žebříku. „Takže nechceš zůstat na skleničku?“

„Bože, jen to ne. Nesnáším společenské družení.“ Poslední slovo Sherlock vyslovil s odporem.

John vzal z krabice plastovou uťatou ruku a prohlížel si ji. „Já ti nevím… Může být docela legrace.“

Sherlock skepticky pozvedl obočí.

„Co jiného chceš dnes večer dělat?“ zeptal se John a vměstnal tu ruku na polici mezi dvě křivule. „Sedět doma a číst si?“

„Možná.“

„Na Halloween?“ John na něj nevěřícně zíral a zavrtěl hlavou. „Můj bože, stává se z tebe Mycroft.“

Sherlock zalapal po dechu, očividně ho to urazilo, a John začal couvat.

„Dobře, promiň, to bylo trochu přehnané. Ale ze všech svátků, co máme, bych si myslel, že zrovna Halloween tě bude lákat.“

„Proč?“

„Nó, já nevím… Je temný, morbidní, tajemný… trošku dramatický.“

„A ty si myslíš, že mě takové věci lákají?“

Tentokrát to byl John, kdo pozvedl obočí. „To ty se vždycky vlníš kolem v tom svém dlouhém kabátě, s límcem nahoře, a ohromuješ okolí svými lícními kostmi jako -“ maně mávl rukou a hledal správná slova. „Jako nějaký sexy upír.“

Jakmile ta slova vypustil z pusy, prudce mu zahořely tváře. Rychle předstíral, že narovnává nějaké pitevní náčiní, co někdo nechal na stole.

Sherlock na Johna zamrkal a nechápavě nakrčil nos.

„Zapomeň, že jsem to řekl,“ prohodil John stroze. „Blbý přirovnání. Půjdu se mrknout, jestli Molly nepotřebuje pomoct.“

 _Ach do prdele, sakra, sakra, sakra_ , nadával si John pro sebe a kvapně odcházel. _Proč jsem to řekl? Ježíši._

Sherlock sledoval, jak se John vzdaluje. Mozek ještě stále zpracovával ta slova. _Sexy upír_? _Je to kompliment, nebo sarkasmus? Jsou upíři obecně atraktivní, nebo jde o oxymoron?_

Ve chvílích, jako je tato, si Sherlock přál, aby víc věnoval pozornost popkultuře nebo aby se čas od času podíval na nějaký hollywoodský film. Dumal nad tím slovním spojením a přemýšlel, proč to vůbec vyklouzlo z Johnova podvědomí. Mohl si snad John myslet, že je _Sherlock_ … sexy?

Sherlock nad tou myšlenkou tiše zpanikařil. Nikdy skutečně nepřemýšlel o tom, že by John opětoval jeho zájem. Co má dělat? Má se pokusit flirtovat, aby dal Johnovi najevo svoje zalíbení? Ach bože…

Snad bude lepší to ignorovat a prostě jít domů. John se teď baví s Molly, takže by mohl nepozorovaně vyklouznout, aniž by způsobil další trapas. Sherlock se zatoulal pohledem ke dveřím a pak jeho pozornost zaujalo občerstvení na stole. Docela by něco snědl…

Přesunul se blíž k jídlu a prohlížel si cupcakey, brambůrky, bubáky z marshmallow, čokoládové oči a jiné slané i sladké jednohubky. Ukradl si pár čokoládovo-zázvorových sušenek, pak si přičichl k míse s děsivě vypadajícím červeným punčem – ucítil vodku a tequilu. Nešťastná kombinace.

John a Molly v tu chvíli rozvěšovali pavučiny a vyměňovali si nějaké nemocniční drby. Už se otáčel k odchodu.

„Tak!“ řekla Molly spokojeně a rozhlédla se po nazdobené márnici. „Myslím, že je hotovo. Možná ještě jedna věc…“

Sherlock se kradmo přesouval ke dveřím a doufal, že ho Molly neuvidí.

„Sherlocku,“ houkla Molly, „než půjdeš, mohl bys pro mě ještě něco udělat?“

Sherlock se zašklebil, ale pak se pokusil o co nejpřesvědčivější zdvořilý zájem.

„Mohl bys najít tu starou kostru, kterou používá Mike při svých hodinách, a přinést ji sem? Myslím, že bude ve skládku vedle schodiště do laborky.“

Sherlock se tence usmál. „S radostí.“

„Vlastně,“ dodala Molly zamyšleně. „Měly by tam být dvě kostry. Johne, mohl bys přinést tu druhou?“

„Ehm, jasně.“ John krátce pohlédl na Sherlocka a pak uhnul očima. Pořád mu bylo trapně. Váhavě si od Molly převzal svazek klíčů a pak zamířil k dvojitým dvěřím a proklínal se. Poslední, co teď chce, je být se Sherlockem, když řekl něco tak pitomého. Otevřel dveře a Sherlock ho pomalu následoval.

„Dík!“ pípla Molly za nimi.

Mlčky došli k výtahu a John stiskl tlačítko. Dokud se dveře výtahu neotevřely, bylo ticho. Vstoupili dovnitř, John se škrábal za krkem, oči skloněné k podlaze, a Sherlock spojil ruce za zády a zhoupl se na patách, pohledem přilepený ke stropu. Výtah se s hučením rozjel vzhůru. Konečně se dveře znovu otevřely.

John nervózně cinkal klíči, zatímco kráčeli dlouhou zšeřelou chodbou. Zvuk jejich kroků se odrážel od bílých zdí. Nikdo tu nebyl, denní směna skončila. John znovu zkontroloval číslo na klíči, pak se zastavil přede dveřmi, na nichž visela hnědá cedulka: Sklad.

John strčil klíč do zámku. Bylo trochu obtížné otevřít, kování bylo opotřebované nebo zrezavělé. Několikrát jím zarachtal a pootáčel, až konečně povolily a odemkly se.

Sherlock stiskl vypínač a rozsvítil jedinou zašlou žárovku, která vrhala slabé, nažloutlé světlo po celém tom větším kumbále. Stálo tam pár kartoték a starých tiskáren, police plné zaprášených krabic, stařičký mikroskop zahalený průsvitným igelitem, opuštěné lahvičky a křivule a dva lidští kostlivci, kteří byli zavěšeni na dřevěném stojanu na kolečkách. Byla to nejspíš ta nejdepresivnější místnost, jakou kdy John viděl.

„No,“ poznamenal John, aby řeč nestála. „Tady je máme.“

Sherlock udělal krok vpřed. Naleštěná patina kostí ho zaujala. „Jsou docela staré,“ řekl.

„Jo, řekl bych že víc než sto let. Takovéhle opravdové už se jen tak nevidí. Nejspíš svoje tělo odevzdali nemocnici a vědě.“

„Nebo je vykopali vykradači hrobů,“ dodal Sherlock a zíral na jednu lebku. „A prodali je, aby měli na alkohol.“

John protáhl obličej. „To je ale veselá myšlenka.“

Sherlock obcházel kostry, jedna byla vysoká asi jako on, druhá byla viditelně menší. „Jedna mužská, druhá ženská?“

John naklonil hlavu. „Mm, ne. Obě mužské. Řekl bych, že byli i podobně staří.“

„Hmm.“ Z nějakého důvodu to Sherlocka překvapilo. „Zajímavé.“

John Sherlocka pozoroval, trochu ho bavilo, jak Sherlocka ty kosti fascinují. Doufal, že už zapomněl na tu neskutečně pitomou poznámku. „No… asi bychom je měli odvézt dolů na ten večírek.“

„Ovšem.“

John popadl podpůrný trámek té menší kostry a vezl ji ke dveřím. Vzal za madlo dveří, ale ty se ani nepohnuly. Zalomcoval jimi, ale neotevřely se. „Do prdele. Zasekly se.“

„Počkej, zkusím to.“ Sherlock přešel blíž a marně lomcoval s madlem. „To je absurdní.“

„Zavolej Molly.“

„Telefon mám v saku. To zůstalo v márnici. Kde máš telefon ty?“

„V bundě v márnici.“

Zírali na sebe a mysleli na to, že tu uvízli. Pak John zabušil pěstmi do dveří. „Hej! Je tam někdo? Haló!“

„To nemá smysl,“ povzdychl si Sherlock. „V tuhle hodinu tam nikdo nebude.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“

„Občas používám laborku vedle. Po šesté večer je tam ticho jako v hrobě. Což je ideální k přemýšlení.“

„No, pokud neumíš vymyslet způsob, jak se odsud dostaneme, tak nepomáháš.“

Sherlock zamručel a sedl si na podlahu, záda opřená o skřínku a nohy natažené.

„Ty si jen tak sedneš?“ Johnovi vyletěl hlas o oktávu výš. „Tak to je fakt paráda.“ Znovu zabral za dveře. „Nemůžeš vzít ten zámek šperhákem, nebo tak něco?“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Ne zevnitř.“

Žárovka nad nimi hrozivě zablikala, pak potemněla a svítila o polovinu méně než původně.

„No skvělý,“ ucedil John, vylekaný z rozbitého světla. Dneska se mu smůla lepí na paty.

„Uklidni se. Molly si brzo uvědomí, že jsme pryč, a přijde nás hledat,“ řekl Sherlock. Díval se, jak si John něco brblá a přechází přede dveřmi. „Máš klaustrofobii?“

„Ne,“ sykl John. „Jenom nechci zůstat celou noc uvězněný v zatuchlém starém skladu, se dvěma kostrami a žárovkou, která to každou chvíli vzdá.“

Sherlock se krátce usmál. „Je přece Halloween. Není tohle něco, co se děje ve všech těch hororových filmech?“

John se vzdal a svezl se na podlahu vedle Sherlocka. „Nikdy ale nekončí dobře, víš? Kdyby tohle byl film, během prvních třiceti minut by nás nějaký vrah rozsekal na cucky.“

Sherlock nad tím mávl rukou. „Nuda. To má být nějak dramatické?“

„Ani vlastně ne. Spíš jde o spoustu napětí a ty strašidelný kousky.“

„Hm, mám radši to skutečné drama, co se děje ve městě.“

„Nikdy nevíš. Třeba by se ti nějaká stará hororová klasika líbila.“

„Dobrý bože,“ zaúpěl Sherlock. „Nehodlám marnit čas duchy, zombíky a upíry.“

Cítil, jak u toho slova na U John ztuhnul. Mohlo to zkazit náladu. Rozhodl se tomu tématu vyhnout.

A přesto… Došlo mu, že je to perfektní příležitost, jak Johna kvůli té poznámce rozpitvat. Pokusil se znít nonšalantně. „Co lidem na upírech připadá tak… sexy?“

John polkl. Ta otázka ho překvapila. Snažil se rozpomenout, co vlastně o upírech ví. „No, jsou to stvoření noci, bledá a elegantní. Jsou nesmrtelní, ale přesto zranitelní ve slunečním světle a vůči dřevěným kolíkům, když jim probodnou srdce.“

„Neříká se taky něco o česneku?“

„Ten taky nemají rádi.“

„Ach tak. Co dál?“

„Jsou tajemní, vždycky se tiše vynoří ze stínů, kolem ramen jim povlává černý plášť. V některých příbězích se píše, že se můžou přeměnit na netopýra a uletět.“

„To se může hodit.“

„Asi jo.“ Johnovi se to začalo líbit. Těšil ho Sherlockův zájem a smysl pro humor. „Obvykle se vykreslují jako okouzlující a, ehm, pohlední.“

Sherlock krátce pohlédl na Johna. Jejich tváře byly kvůli tomu slabému světlu plné hlubokých stínů. „Takže mohou lépe nalákat svou oběť.“

John se mu podíval do očí. „Jo. Přesně.“

John trochu žasl. Sherlock se obvykle k věcem souvisejícím s přitažlivostí stavěl, jako by ho nezajímaly. Možná je to jen maska, součást chladné, odtažité osobnosti, kterou stvořil, aby držel všechny dál. John věděl, že to nebyl skutečný Sherlock – muž, kterého zná, je milý, vtipný, někdy náladový a umíněný a nepříjemný, ale velmi lidský. Možná má i své vlastní touhy…

„Jo, takže,“ John se cítil odhodlaně a pokračoval, jeho vypravěčská část ve svém živlu. „Upíři nalákají svou oběť hypnotickým kouzlem, přitahují svou kořist a jejich moc je neodolatelná, zatímco lichotí a svádí. Navedou svou oběť na odlehlé místo, kde je nikdo nebude rušit, šeptají sladká slova, zlehka pohladí prstem po jemném krku…“

John se odmlčel. Rozhodily ho Sherlockovy oči – jako by v tom šeru změnily barvu na stříbrně šedou, zorničky obrovské. John cítil mrazení, jak se na něj Sherlock plně soustředil. Olízl si rty a nevědomky se naklonil blíž.

„Brzy se těsně objímají a všechno začne tak svůdně, rty kloužou dolů po odhaleném hrdle, zastaví se nad tepnou…“

Sherlock cítil, jak se mu zrychlil tep. Byl úplně uchvácený.

„Oběť nemůže popadnout dech, je omámená, podmanily ji ruce a ústa téhle úžasné, nádherné bytosti. A pak zalapá po dechu – že by slastí? Nebo bolestí?“

Sherlock poposedne blíž, aby mu nic, co John říká, neuniklo.

„Upír utáhne své sevření, jeho ostré špičáky proniknou jemnou kůží, a poprvé ochutná sladkou krev. Je to jako zjevení, jako lahodný nektar, opojná droga. Zaboří zuby hlouběji a ona vykřikne. Oběť se zmítá, ale upír to nevnímá, je ponořen do nenasytného krmení, saje hutnou, pulzující životní sílu, horká tekutina mu vtéká do úst a do hrdla, vyvrcholí orgiemi extáze a smrti a temného znovuzrození.“

John se odmlčel, protože nemohl popadnout dech. Světlo nad nimi se mihotalo jako plamen svíčky a vzduch byl těžký jako samet. Oba se k sobě nakláněli, hleděli si do očí a tváře měli zrůžovělé. Čas jako by se ohýbal, prostor se měnil a Sherlockova obvykle pevná sebekontrola ztrácela obrysy. Johnův eroticky znějící popis přiložil na oheň, který se mu rozléval vnitřnostmi a zahalil mu mysl.

„Co kdybych byl upír?“ zamumlal Sherlock a nebyl si jistý, jestli jen provokuje nebo flirtuje nebo jen pokračuje v příběhu.

„Nijak by mě to neděsilo,“ řekl John zastřeně.

Jejich tváře se k sobě naklonily ještě blíž. Nutila je k tomu nějaká magnetická síla. Skoro se dotýkali, ale stále váhali.

„Já nekoušu,“ zašeptal Sherlock a pobídl Johna, aby dokončil, co tak zoufale chtěl, ale tolik se bál stvrdit činem.

Sherlockův hlas – hluboké vrnění se stopou zranitelnosti – Johnovi rezonoval až hluboko v hrudi. Jeho pochyby a zábrany se rozplývaly a pobídly ho naklonit hlavu, zavřít oči a konečně ochutnat zakázané ovoce Sherlockových lákavých, plných rtů.

Polibek to byl jemný, ale ne nesmělý. Nabídka, kterou dal John Sherlockovi s příslibem něčeho dalšího, pokud o to bude stát.

A on o to stál. _Ach, bože_ , _ano,_ vážně, vážně chtěl víc. Sherlock své rty přitiskl pevněji, chtěl víc z Johnových úst, jeho vůně, jeho _esence_ , po níž prahnul.

John vzal Sherlockovu tvář do dlaně, aby ji naklonil a mohl prohloubit polibek. Svět se smrskl jen na tuhle chvíli, horký dech a něžné sání a pouštění Sherlockova spodního rtu, na to, jak Sherlock si Johna přitáhl blíž, prsty pod jeho čelistí, chtěl víc.

Johna zaplavil neurčitý pocit údivu. Vjel prsty do Sherlockových vlasů. Drze vklouzl špičkou jazyka mezi Sherlockovy rty a potěšeně vnímal, jak ho to překvapilo. Sherlock ho hned napodobil, opatrně, zvědavě, nechal Johna, aby ho tímhle nejnovějším vjemem provedl.

 _To snad není možný_ , pomyslel si John a byl skoro opilý, _ono se to fakt děje… My to vážně děláme… ach, bože, úžasný…_

Sherlock cítil, jak se koutek Johnových úst zvedl v úsměvu, a odtáhl se. Bál se, že udělal něco špatně. Hledal v jeho tváři stopy výsměchu, ale nenašel nic. Jen hluboké modré oči a pokřivený, žhavý úsměv, kvůli němuž mu vřela krev.

„Ještě pořád jsi naštvaný, že jsem ti napsal zprávu, abys přišel?“ ptal se John škádlivě.

Sherlock zaváhal, myslí mu proletěla stovka odpovědí, která s jeho otázkou nesouvisela. _Líbí se mi to, co děláš jazykem. Chci zlíbat každý centimetr tvého těla. Dotkni se mě tady a tady a obzvlášť tady._

Ale nakonec jen zavrčel: „Sklapni a znovu mě polib.“

John se zazubil a znovu se svými rty dotkl Sherlockových, natočil se trupem blíž, aby na něj lépe dosáhl. Mazlili se a hladili a olizovali. Stínem se nesly povzdechy a steny. John poposedl a Sherlock se přisunul, jejich paže se naslepo přesouvaly, až najednou seděli proti sobě a nohama objímali jeden druhého kolem pasu.

Johnovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Sherlockovy velké ruce tisknou jeho stehna, palce tak blízko od klína. Pohled na jeho dlouhé prsty a ten tlak ho vzrušoval ještě víc. Nemohl si pomoct a nasál Sherlockův spodní ret, zatímco pohnul boky vpřed v Sherlockově sevření, chtěl, aby jeho velká dlaň stiskla jeho ztuhlý klín.

Sherlock okamžitě pochopil a směle vklouzl rukou mezi Johnovy nohy. Horko, pevná džínovina a ještě pevnější penis. Na okamžik tu bouli jen ohromeně držel v dlani a vykulil oči, když ho John napodobil a svou rukou sjel mezi jeho stehna.

„Drž mě,“ zašeptal John Sherlockovi do ucha. „A já budu držet tebe.“

Sherlock poslechl, naprosto opojený vjemy, které zaplavovaly jeho tělo, jazyky klouzaly a vnímaly, zatímco jejich prsty zkoumaly a masírovaly jeden druhého.

„Hnnn, Johne,“ zamumlal Sherlock, neschopen slova kvůli těm prudkým tělesným pocitům. „Chci… rozepnout… potřebuji…“

„U-hm,“ zavrčel John v dychtivém souhlasu. Vyškrabali se na kolena a rychle se snažili najít knoflíky a zipy, zatímco se nedbale a spěšně líbali, _chci chci chci –_

BUCH BUCH BUCH

„Sherlocku? Johne? Jste tam?“ ozvala se Molly a zarachotila dveřmi.

John a Sherlock si vyměnili zoufalý pohled. Nálada se rozplývala. Rychle se pustili jeden druhého, zapnuli si kalhoty a zastrkávali si košile.

„Jsme tady!“ křikl John. „Ty dveře se nechtěly otevřít – zámek je asi vzpříčený.“ Uhladil si rozcuchané vlasy a v duchu špačkoval nad tím špatným načasováním. _Krucinál, byli jsme tak blízko_.

„Počkejte – chce to trochu grif.“ Molly několikrát zarachotila dveřmi a zabouchala s nimi, zatímco manipulovala s madlem.

John se podíval po Sherlockovi, ale ten se díval stranou a oprašoval si kalhoty.

S rezavým zaskřípěním zámek povolil a otevřely se dveře. „Ach, božínku,“ vyhrkla Molly. „Měla jsem vás varovat, že tyhle dveře zlobí. Pardon.“

„V pohodě,“ John střelil po Sherlockovi pohledem. „Zvládli jsme se zabavit.“

„Asi jste neměli telefon, co?“ Molly několikrát přepnula vypínač, až se světlo znovu plně rozsvítilo. „Tady je máme,“ usmála se, když zahlédla kostlivce. „Vsadím se, že jste se báli, že skončíte jako tady ti dva a už navěky tady budete trčet,“ pokusila se o vtip.

„Ano, docela se nám ulevilo, když už můžeme vyjít ven, že ano, Johne?“ řekl Sherlock tak klidně, že to John skoro nezachytil.

„Ech. Jo,“ usmál se John a vytlačil menšího kostlivce ze skládku. Molly před ním tlačila toho vyššího. Sherlock kráčel vedle Johna a vyměnili si další významný pohled.

„Zůstanete ještě na skleničku, že jo?“ zeptala se Molly, když čekali, až přijede výtah.

„Jen na jednu,“ odpověděl John. „Máme něco rozdělaného.“

„Nový případ?“

„Vlastně jeden hodně starý,“ řekl Sherlock a podíval se na Johna. „Řešení se celou dobu nabízelo, ale do dnešního večera jsme to neviděli.“

„Pořád je ale co odhalovat,“ dodal John sugestivně.

„Jsem si jistý, že až na tom budeme pracovat, budeme to mít zas pevně v rukách.“

John potlačil zahihňání. „Prozkoumat všechny detaily zabere celé hodiny.“

„Ach, myslím spíš celou noc,“ ujistil ho Sherlock.

Kvůli těm dvojsmyslům John cítil mrazení po celém těle.

Molly se na ně usmála. „To zní fajn.“

Výtah cinkl a se zarachtáním se otevřel. Vstoupili dovnitř, živí i mrtví, z masa a kostí, všichni čelem k zavírajícím se dveřím. John neodolal a Sherlocka trochu štípl do zadku, až poskočil.

„Veselý Halloween.“


End file.
